The Sadistic Tattoo
by Akabane Haiko
Summary: Trafalgar D. Water Law partage une colocation avec Portgas D. Ace, tout se passait bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de son mystérieux amant... Law cache-t-il quelque chose à Ace? Pourquoi le brun parle-t-il de Sabo ? Ace va découvrir une vérité qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. YAOI: Law x OC :D One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama! (Un peu de Law x Ace prévu à la fin;))
1. Prologue

Pov Law:

Ce matin, mon réveil sonne, j'ouvre les yeux et me détache péniblement de mon sommeil, bizarre, je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. Le temps que mon cerveau se reconnecte, je me rappelle: le déménagement! Je viens de quitter le cocon familial pour me trouver une colocation, l'air n'était plus vraiment respirable là-bas. Enfin bon, je m'extirpe difficilement de mon lit, tout ça m'a crevé, j'enfile rapidement un caleçon et un tee-shirt car je dors toujours sans rien, c'est plus confortable. Je regarde une dernière fois mon réveil: 6h30, j'ai emménagé la veille de la rentrée, je suis en dernière année de lycée et je fais des études de médecine. Ne connaissant pas le quartier, je me risque à aller réveiller mon nouveau coloc', je ne le connais pas encore et ne sait pas comment il va réagir mais bon, je ne veux pas me perdre sur le chemin.

Pov Ace:

Je me demande comment est mon coloc', est ce qu'il va être gentil, bavard, timide ou encore désagréable? J'avoue que cette dernière option me fait un peu peur, si je dois vivre avec un associable je ne sais pas si je tiendrai longtemps. Un bruit me tire soudainement de mes songes, je grogne, on toque à la porte, c'est mon coloc'! Pourquoi est ce qu'il vient me réveiller, encore plus à 6h30? Je lui donne la permission d'entrer après un énième coups sur ma pauvre porte, j'ai bien cru qu'elle n'allait pas tenir.

-"Salut. me lance-t-il, avec un ton plutôt froid qui me fait peur, hier aussi, il avait ce ton mais je pensais que c'était à cause de l'emménagement, ça s'annonce plutôt mal. Il me regarde avec ces même yeux froids , il semble attendre quelque chose, mais quoi?

-Heu... Je te gêne? me demande-t-il.

Oups, depuis combien de temps je le fixe sans rien dire là?

-Haem, non excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. dis-je.

\- A ok, tu connais le chemin du lycée, je ne connais pas encore le quartier, tu peux me montrer?"

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il part dans la cuisine. Je le rejoins rapidement et lui offre mon plus beau sourire, un rictus moqueur se forme sur son visage, il me regarde les mains sur les hanches:

-"Je suis pas le seul à dormir a poil, on dirait."

Je vire soudainement au rouge tomate et pars en courant dans ma chambre, merde! Mon premier jour de colocation et me voila déjà qui me ramène à poil dans la cuisine devant un inconnu! Je l'entends rigoler sadiquement et jure silencieusement contre moi même en m'habillant.

Avant de revenir dans la cuisine, j'échafaude un plan pour me venger. Oui, il va voir de quoi un Portgas est capable! Je rentre à nouveau dans la cuisine cette fois ci, habillé et m'installe à table. Pendant que je m'habillais il avait préparé de quoi manger. Je le regarde rapidement et mes yeux plongent dans ses prunelles argentées, je détourne rapidement la tête, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer depuis hier mais il me fait de l'effet! Dans ma tête, un plan de génie se prépare pour le faire devenir rouge de honte, oui, c'est parfait!

 **Voila j'espère que ce court prologue vous aura plus! je pense que les réels chapitre seront plus long mais pour le moment vous vous contenterez de ce petit prologue, l'eau à la bouche? Non, pas encore? Ça ne saurait que trop tarder…**


	2. 1 Le danger public

**Samedi 17 mars 2018**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour le premier chapitre de ma fic, oui déjà. Je posterai mes chapitres quand l'envie m'en prendra deux fois par jour ou un par moi si j'en ai envie et je vous merde, cordialement hein, faut pas déconner non plus ;)... Bon pour ce premier chapitre, on pose les bases et on révèle une partie du plan de notre beau Ace, vous allez découvrir la situation dans laquelle nos deux sublimes colocs sont en ce moment. Le chapitre deux sortira surement le 20 mars 2018, j'ne dis pas plus, bonne lecture !**

ATTENTION YAOI, One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama!

Pov Law :

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça depuis ce matin, sérieux ? Je suis tombé avec un abruti sexuel en manque ou quoi ? Il me bouffe du regard, je vais avoir des problèmes avec mon brun si ça continue comme ça. Il voulait passer a l'apart' quand il reviendra, pour voir où je vais vivre, il ne va pas être déçu ! Il me manque... ça va faire 6 mois qu'il est parti, je ne suis pas très câlin ou à faire des démonstrations amoureuses mais là, je l'ai supplié pour qu'il ne parte pas aussi longtemps. Lui aussi ne voulait pas partir mais il n'avait pas le choix à cause de son travail, j'ai vu qu'il était aussi triste que moi, je n'ai donc pas insisté pour ne pas le rendre plus triste qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il n'a pas eu un passé facile et a encore du mal à l'effacer et moi, je suis là et je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider, lui aussi essaie de m'aider pour ne pas que mon passé ne me rattrape et que je fasse les mêmes erreurs que lui, c'est ce qu'il me dit. On a vécu la même galère alors on sait ce que peut ressentir l'autre.

Je m'installe à table et commence à manger, un œuf sur le plat et un verre de lait, je me régale d'avance ! Mon coloc' fait de même quand un détail m'interpelle :

-« Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il me fixe un moment avant de répondre :

\- Ace."

Pas très causant, enfin bon j'avais cru remarquer que je lui faisais un peu peur, d'accord je peux être un peu froid mais je ne l'ai pas non plus envoyé bouler. Ou peut-être est-ce à cause de mon réveil légèrement brutal ? Je ne sais pas. Je décide donc de me présenter à lui assez chaleureusement (enfin au mieux que je puisse faire, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup) et lui lance:

-« Sympa comme nom, moi c'est Law, Trafalgar Law. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé aussi tôt mais je ne connais vraiment pas ce patelin, je ne veux pas me perdre. Je suis en dernière année de lycée et les absences comptent beaucoup dans les résultats donc je ne voulais pas risquer ma place."

Il me regarda un instant puis sourit, Il devait être content que je fasse des efforts pour sympathiser puisqu'il argumenta la conversation :

-« Sympa aussi, moi c'est Portgas D. Ace, t'en fait pas, si tu me réveilles pas comme ça tout les matins, ça devrait aller pour ta peau. Moi je suis en première année, tu comptes faire quoi après le lycée ?

-Je suis en médecine, je vais rejoindre l'université Moby Dick, elle fait médecine, mécanique et mode, il y en a pour tous les goûts. répondis-je sans prendre en compte sa petite menace, ça ne vole pas bien haut la dedans, décidément, il quitte bien le collège lui.

\- On sera dans la même université, dit-il."

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire qu'il me pressa pour partir au lycée, il était déjà 7h00, que le temps passe vite !

Pov Ace :

Le début de la vengeance arrive ! Ça va me faciliter les choses qu'il me parle de son avenir sans se douter de quoi que se soit. Il veut devenir médecin, alors je vais lui offrir un petit accident dont il se souviendra longtemps !

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et il me suit, il ne se doute pas de se qu'il va lui arriver, je compte mettre mon plan à exécution aujourd'hui même, mes potes Thatch et Marco m'ont dit qu'il y avait une dernière année qui avait déjà frappé des élèves. Même les profs ont peur de lui à ce qu'il parait, c'est un vrai danger public. Je vais lui faire croire que je me suis fais tabasser par ce mec, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille perdre sa colocation donc il devrait venir m'aider, en plus on commence à sympathiser, je vais lui parler sur le chemin pour être sur qu'il ne me plante pas sur place. Si il me laisse crever, j'aurais l'air malin moi et mon plan tombera à l'eau.

-« On y va à pied ? me demande-t-il

\- Oui c'est à dix minutes d'ici. dis-je."

Il hoche la tête et nous commençons notre route, nous passons devant une boulangerie et je saisis ma chance. Nous sommes en avance après tout, je rentre dans la boulangerie et ressort avec deux pains aux chocolats qui ont l'air totalement délicieux, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais déjà engloutis les deux mais je dois solidifier les bases de mon plan pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre. Je lui en tends un avec le même magnifique sourire que ce matin, ce qui me rappelle ma gêne monumentale, oui je dors à poil et il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, merde ! Je dois rougir a cette pensée puisqu'un léger rictus, le même que ce matin, se dessine sur son visage et ça a le don de m'énerver.

-« Non merci je ne suis pas un grand fan de pain ou tout ce qui y ressemble de près ou de loin.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le pain?! m'exclamais-je.

\- Non, tu peux manger les deux si ça te fais plaisir »

Merde, comment j'aurais pu le savoir. Il n'aime pas le pain... Si jamais mon plan venait à échouer, j'ai déjà une autre idée, plus radicale cette fois : je lui ferais bouffer du pain dans son sommeil.

Nous arrivons enfin au lycée et je rejoins mes deux amis, le temps de se saluer Law avait déjà disparu, bon je décide de questionner Marco à propos du danger de ce lycée. Il me dit qu'il s'installe souvent sur le banc sous l'arbre près de l'entrée, il se met là pour fumer.

Thatch et Marco m'aident à me préparer malgré eux, je les avais appelé pour qu'ils m'aident mais cette idée ne les enchante guère, ils avaient peur pour moi, surtout Marco. Je me maquillai avec du faux sang et des bleus et m'installa sur le banc, Marco et Thatch devait appeler Law quand le danger public sera venu à son banc, je leur avais filé son numéro. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et quelqu'un s'approcha enfin, je fermais les yeux pendant qu'il me dévisageait, à ce moment j'espère juste que mes deux amis ne vont pas trainer. L'homme en face de moi continuait de me regarder et je pouvais deviner d'ici son aura meurtrière... Ça me glace le sang, soudain le silence est rompu, mon assaillant reçoit un appel, j'entends deux voix lui crier de venir me sauver. Attends, quoi !?, je rouvre les yeux et me redresse quand j'aperçois l'homme en face de moi :

-« Law ? »

 **Voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre, quoi ? Moi sadique ? Meuh non rhoooooo, enfin si, juste un peu...**

 **Je tiens à rajouter quelque chose, je me demande souvent si la fic que je lis est en cours d'écriture ou si elle a été abandonnée, je pense mettre la date de publication en haut de chaque chapitre, allez à plus tard !(Pour de vrai cette fois.)**


	3. 2 Le tatouage, le brun et le tombeur

**Ohayo! ça va vous ? Moi peccable^^ écrire me redonne le sourire, Voici le chapitre deux ! Il y a beaucoup de dialogue dans celui-ci donc vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, sur-ce, bonne lecture !**

YAOI, One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama!

Pov Ace :

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? s'impatienta Law.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais là, il parait que c'est l'endroit attitré d'un danger public ici et tu devrais le savoir, t'es en dernière année non ? dis-je

\- Effectivement, qu'est ce que tu fous là alors ? Tu m'emmerdes là.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Hhhh...C'est moi le danger public donc maintenant tu dégages ! »

Il m'empoigna et me souleva d'une main avec une facilitée déconcertante puis me glissa à l'oreille :

-« On se rejoint ce midi sur le toit pour qu'on s'explique . dit-il avant de me lâcher dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin."

Thatch et Marco accoururent vers moi, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis Thatch me dit :

-« T'as eu vachement de bol, t'aurais pu te faire massacrer et là ça n'aurait pas été pour de faux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, il s'est pas pointé ton coloc' ? enchaina Marco.

\- Bah euh... si, il est venu, en quelque sorte... répondis-je.

\- Quoi, comment ça ? interrogea Marco.

\- Enfaite, c'est lui mon coloc'.

\- Qui ?

\- Le danger public... dis-je finalement.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

\- Je le savais pas...

\- C'est pour ça qu'il t'a épargné. dit Marco.

\- Il voulait pas perdre sa colocation avec toi ! rit Thatch."

Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits que le début des cours sonne, je jette un dernier regard à Law, je n'y comprends vraiment rien...

Pov law :

Ce début de journée ne pouvait pas se passer mieux ! Qu'est ce qu'il foutait, sérieusement ? Va falloir qu'il s'explique ce midi sinon je sens que je vais m'énerver ! C'est quoi ce coloc' sérieux ? Ça fait un jour qu'on cohabite et il m'a déjà fait les 400 coups, non mais je rêve !

Les cours passent, tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres quand arrive enfin la pause du midi. Je me dirige sur le toit et commence mon bento . Ace arrive peu de temps après, il est tout pâle. Lui non plus n'a pas dû comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de ma réputation pour ne pas qu'il se casse les jambes à son cou, surtout quand il a su que nous étions dans le même lycée.

Il s'était ramené avec ses frères lors de l'aménagement, deux plaies. Le plus petit ne tient pas en place et je déteste les mômes, encore plus les hyperactifs dans son genre et son grand frère, le type surprotecteur et chiant, pas très ouvert aux autres et encore moins aux gens comme moi, avec mon apparence pas très fiable et tout mes tatouages, il n'était pas rassuré. Enfin bon, Ace les a vite fait dégager, heureusement sinon c'est moi qui l'aurais fait.

-« Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? dis-je, légèrement énervé.

Il sursauta, je soupire :

\- C'est bon je ne vais pas te bouffer, c'était quoi ce plan foireux de tout à l'heure ?!

Il reprit une teinte rouge tomate comme ce matin, il ne sait faire que rougir ma parole !

\- Heu beh... Je voulais te faire une petite vengeance à la Portgas mais...

J'éclatai de rire, une vengeance à la Portgas, hein ?

\- T'es vraiment un sacré numéro toi hein, tu voulais te venger de quoi ? De mon réveil de ce matin ou de ma moquerie quand tu t'es ramené à poil dans la cuisine? dis-je.

\- Oh ça va hein, j'avais la tête ailleurs, t'as failli démolir ma porte quand t'es venu me réveiller. Tu m'as fait flipper ! me dit-il.

\- Tellement que t'as oublié de t'habiller !

\- Bon ça va j'ai compris ! Mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi, le danger public... m'avoua-t-il.

\- Bon ok je te l'ai pas dit pour pas te faire peur, j'avais..."

Pov ace:

Un fracas venant de derrière nous nous coupa.

-« Thatch, Marco, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! m'exclamais-je.

\- On a entendu du bruit, on est venu voir si tu t'étais pas fait étriper. dis Marco.

Law pouffa légèrement :

\- Non mais il a failli.

\- C'est vraiment ton coloc' ce danger public ? continua Marco.

\- A ce propos Ace, viens pas m'emmerder quand on est au lycée, je tiens encore à ma tranquillité. On rentre ensemble si tu veux mais c'est tout. me dit Law.

\- Pourquoi est ce que je devrais rentrer avec toi ?

\- Pour pas te faire étriper en route par exemple, il y a des fous dans ces rues et t'es le genre à te faire sauter dessus et violer sur place, crois moi. En plus, ton frère était inquiet à ce sujet non ? C'est lui-même qui te l'a dit.

\- Oui je sais, ça va ! Ça marche, bon on va pas te déranger plus longtemps hein, on y va les gars ? dis-je.

\- Rester maintenant que vous êtes là, on est coloc' on va parler un peu, sur le toit ça ne me gêne pas qu'on parle. Tes potes aussi peuvent rester. riposta Law.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui, venez.

\- J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort là, je vais envoyer un message à Whitey, lui dire que j'ai été heureux de sortir avec elle. déclara Thatch.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous tuer, pas tout de suite en tous cas... s'amusa Law."

Thatch et Marco n'était pas très rassurés, Law n'était pas pareil qu'à notre appartement, plus mystérieux, encore plus froid et avec une lueur sadique et perverse dans les yeux ... Brrrrr.

Pov law :

-« Bon alors t'es en couple, Thatch c'est ça ?

\- O-oui dit Thatch en se cachant derrière Ace.

\- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- C'est Marco, mon meilleur pote. dit Ace en regardant le concerné avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux.

\- Vieux jeu. lui dit Thatch.

\- Alors Ace, t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? lui dis-je.

Marco et Thatch éclatèrent de rire, j'ai loupé un épisode là non ?

\- Ace est le plus grand tombeur de tout le lycée, toutes les filles lui courent après. dit Marco.

\- Toutes les filles ET Marco lui courent après. rectifia Thatch.

Marco vira au rouge et Ace avait déjà viré au rouge tomate depuis bien longtemps, il ne pouvait pas faire plus.

\- Ah bon, tu fais sur les deux bords toi ? dis-je à Ace.

Les deux amis ne semblant pas prêt à me répondre, c'est Thatch qui parla pour eux :

\- Ils sont sortis ensemble il y a longtemps...

\- Non, on est pas sorti ensemble ! beugla Ace.

\- Ah non c'est vrai, vous étiez sexfriend ! se langui Thatch.

Ace lui tourna le dos pour le bouder d'étaler sa vie privée ainsi, je ne regrette pas mon choix, au final je m'éclate !

\- Non c'est vrai ? Balance les détails ! dis-je"

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'une voix qui m'est familière retentit derrière la porte qui donne sur le toit.

Un grand rouquin au style gothique en sortit et se jeta sur moi telle une hyène.

-« Oh putin! Kidd dégage! dis-je.

\- Mon Lawounet ! Ça faisait longtemps ! me répondis-t-il.

Cette fois se fut Ace qui éclata de rire.

\- Bah alors Lawounet, on a un problème ? s'époumona-t-il"

Je jurais contre mon agresseur et réussi au bout de 5 bonnes minutes à m'en défaire quand Kidd se tourna soudainement vers Ace :

-« Tu connais Law toi ?

\- Kidd ? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ?! répondis Ace.

Kidd se tourna vers moi en attendant des réponses. Au final, je pourrai presque regretter de les avoir invités sur le toit.

\- C'est mon coloc'. dis-je sans un soupir d'exaspération. Comment est ce que vous vous connaissez ?

\- Il travaille au salon depuis deux mois environ, d'ailleurs depuis quand tu m'évites comme ça toi ? Tu dois refaire tes tatouages !

\- Raa je sais ! m'énervais-je.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'évitais ? Si t'avais pas gratté ton dernier aussi, ça serait pas obligé ! Montre le moi voir si il y a beaucoup de dégâts."

Et sans prévenir il fondit à nouveau sur moi et m'arracha mon tee-shirt.

-« Et oh tu fous quoi là ? m'indignais-je.

\- Je vérifie, tu connais les risques pourtant bordel ! Si t'étais venu bien sagement au salon il y a un mois j'aurais pas été obligé d'en arriver là. déclara Kidd.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es tapé l'incruste dans mon lycée ? Psychopathe.

\- Tu peux parler, entre nous deux c'est toi qui fais peur a tout le monde, espèce de sadique ! Tiens Ace si vous êtes en colocation, tu pourras surveiller ces conneries ? Vérifie-le tout les soirs et désinfecte. Il faut qu'il passe tout les deux mois au salon enfin si ce n'est plus maintenant avec ses gamineries !

\- Euh, oui ok... répondis Ace."

Thatch et Marco avait été perdu en route, ils ne comprenaient plus rien, ils regardaient Ace, attendant des explications.

-« Je travaille dans un salon de tatouages avec Kidd et apparemment ces deux là se connaissent et Law n'est pas allé faire soigner son tatouage il y a un mois parce qu'il l'a gratté... euh attend t'es sérieux t'as gratté un tatouage, t'es malade ou quoi !? répondit Ace.

\- Tais-toi, je t'ai rien demandé, je fais ce que je veux ! Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas ! répondis-je froidement

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de tatouage, comment ça va ton brun avec son nouveau ? me demande Kidd en me passant mon tee-shirt.

\- Je sais pas... Ça fait trois mois que je l'ai pas vu ...

\- Quoi t'es sérieux aussi longtemps ?! Enfin je ne m'inquiète pas trop, il est pas du genre à gratter, lui au moins.

\- Oh ça va t'avais dit la même chose pour moi jusqu'à ce que je me ramène en sang... Et il travaille beaucoup, il avait deux gros contrats à l'étranger mais il revient dans une semaine normalement... répondis-je, non sans impatience.

\- A oui ? Beh vous passerez tous les deux alors que je rattrape tes conneries et que je vérifie le sien. Tiens Ace comme ça tu pourras t'entrainer aux retouches !

\- T'es sérieux, tu veux me mettre entre les mains d'un débutant ?

\- T'as tout ce que tu mérites, tu serais venu il y a un mois c'est moi qui l'aurait fait et le temps que tu repasses, il aurait eu assez d'expérience donc tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même! me répondis-t-il, fièrement.

\- C'est qui ce brun ? demanda Ace.

Je le dévisage quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

\- C'est mon copain.

\- Quoi t'as un copain ?

\- Bah oui, ça t'étonne ?

\- Moi aussi ça m'a surpris au début, s'interposa Kidd. Pas qu'il soit pd non, ça je le savais...

\- T'en a surtout fait les frais. me moquai-je.

Kidd devint légèrement rouge mais pas autant que sa coupe de cheveux.

\- Bah alors je ne savais pas que tu étais gêné de te taper un mec ? Ou alors c'est que t'as pas l'habitude d'être soumis. dis-je pour me venger.

\- Tais-toi, c'est bon j'ai compris ! Bon je disais que ce qui m'avait surpris, c'était qu'il est réussi à se trouver quelqu'un sans le faire fuir !

\- A bon ?! dit Ace.

Kidd à Law :

\- En même temps, il est comme toi voir pire, bande de pervers sadique !

\- Disons que chacun à son bord... dis-je. Et puis d'où tu t'incrustes dans ma vie privée toi ? dis-je à Ace.

\- C'est pas comme si t'étais gêné de me parler de tes exploits au lit quand t'es pété, hein ? me dit kidd.

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai ? Faudra que tu me racontes ! dit Ace.

\- Bon vous parlerez de ça plus tard, c'est pas vraiment l'endroit. dis-je.

\- Oui je passerai chez toi, on l'a toujours pas fêté cet apart' je te signale, à cause de tes gamineries ! s'exclama Kidd.

\- J'ai hâte ! dit Ace.

\- Et tu disais que chacun avait son bord avec ton brun, je peux savoir ? continua Kidd.

-Plus tard, quand tu passeras.

\- Ok, je passe demain ça vous va ? Et ne t'inquiète pas Law, je n'oublierai pas.

\- Génial ! T'aurais été cap' pour autre chose, cervelle de poisson rouge !"

La sonnerie signifiant la reprise des cours retentit, nous coupant dans notre discussion.

-« Bon je vais y allez, j'ai encore du boulot moi. dit Kidd avant de s'en aller.

\- Les gars vous voulez passez ce soir ? dis-je à Thatch et Marco, je voudrais en savoir plus sur cette histoire de tombeur... hein Ace ?

Ace boudait toujours dans son coin, je m'approche et lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de partir rejoindre mon cours.

\- Je vous récupère à la fin des cours, vous avez quoi en dernière heure ?

\- Maths. dit Ace.

\- Ça marche, à toute à l'heure. »

Pov Ace :

Law partit et nous descendons rejoindre notre cours.

-« Il est plus gentil que ce que je pensais. me dit Thatch.

\- Parle pour toi. enchaina Marco.

\- Rooo ça va, c'est pas bien grave...

\- Pas bien grave t'es sérieux ! On s'est tapé la honte de notre vie là ! rugis-je.

\- Bah au pire tu pourras te venger, t'aime bien ça les vengeances non ? me dit Thatch.

-Oui oui ...

\- Il a bien un brun selon Kidd ? Et il avait l'air de cacher quelque chose, t'arrivera bien à lui faire cracher le morceau ? commença Marco.

\- Oui c'est vrai c'est une bonne idée, mais comment tu veux que je fasse ? Du peu que je les vu il était froid comme une armoire et on a quasi pas parlé !

\- Comme si t'étais le plus causant du monde toi aussi ! Regarde avec une bonne ambiance vous arrivez à bien parler non ? En plus bourré il a l'air de dire pas mal de chose, tu pourrais en profiter...

\- J'ai du mal à croire que ces paroles viennent de toi, Marco, et si c'est pour entendre ses ébats sexuels, non merci ...

\- En plus, il a pas l'air d'être tout sage, loin de là. dit Thatch. Kidd l'a traité de pervers et de sadique, ça présage rien de bon...

\- Ouais je laisse tomber l'alcool pour le moment, j'ai déjà une vengeance à prendre.

\- Tu insistes encore ? T'as bien vu que ça a foiré ce matin ? T'as eu de la chance, tu vas pas refaire la même erreur ? rétorqua Marco.

\- Non j'ai appris ce matin qu'il n'aimait pas le pain... je vais lui en faire bouffer dans son sommeil ...

\- Non t'es sérieux ? Il va te tuer sur place ! dit Thatch.

\- Mais non t'inquiète pas, quand on est à l'apart, il n'a pas l'air aussi dangereux.

\- Ça vaut mieux pour toi... Dit Marco.

Nous arrivons enfin à notre salle de classe et la fin de la journée repris son cours habituel, c'est-à-dire chiant et ennuyant...

 **Voila ce qui clos ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous êtes impatient de découvrir la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review :D, ça me ferait juste super plaisir ! Bon comme vous l'avez vu, on commence à rentrer dans les détails et dans l'histoire, donc les chapitres commencent à être plus long, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ! On se retrouve pour la suite !**


	4. 3 La soirée de pleine lune

**Ohayo !**

 **Bon le voila enfin ce chapitre trois, au final, je l'ai coupé en deux car il était trop long donc voici la première partie.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 _YAOI, One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama!_

Pov ace :

Quand nous sortons, Law est déjà là à nous attendre, bizarre d'habitude les dernières années restent plus longtemps après les cours avec leurs charges de travail, ils finissent dix minutes après nous.

-" T'es en avance. dis-je.

\- Je me suis fait virer. me répondit Law.

\- Comment t'as fait ? dit Thatch.

\- Un connard qui me cherchait des noises...

\- Comment ça ? continua Marco.

\- Juste un chieur qui se croit tout permis... Je vous raconterai à l'apart', c'est pas trop le moment là où je risque de retourner le tabasser. répondit Law.

\- Ouais allons-y, c'est une bonne idée. dis-je.

Pendant que nous marchons je me risque à poser une question qui me turlupine depuis longtemps à Law.

\- Pourquoi je suis du genre à me faire sauter dessus et violer ?

\- C'est ça qui te tracassais depuis tout a l'heure ? rigola Marco.

\- Parce que moi j'en ai terriblement envie... Ça doit être le cas des autres, crois moi je sais de quoi je parle... me répond Law avec un regard pervers qui me fait froid dans le dos.

Je deviens rouge de gène et Marco et Thatch se mettent à flipper à l'idée que je sois en colocation avec ce pervers...Law rigole sadiquement.

\- Vous devriez voir vos têtes, on dirait qu'on va vous égorger ! dit Law.

\- C'est un peu pareil non ? lui dis-je.

\- Bah tu fais sur les deux bords, tu devrais le savoir non ? Et toi aussi Marco..."

Mon amant déglutit et Law se retourne vers moi pour me parler. Il est coupé par Marco qui vient de marcher dans un crotte de chien, Law lui à trop fait peur avec son sourire sadique je crois. Nous éclatons tous de rire sauf Marco qui a failli se casser la gueule. Il nous donne un coup derrière la tête sauf à Law car il le fait trop flipper. Nous arrivons enfin à notre apart'.

-« Bienvenue chez nous ! dis-je chaleureusement.

\- On dirait un vrai petit couple ! se moqua Thatch.

\- C'est vrai, en plus tu me fixes comme un obsédé. répondit Law.

\- C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! dis-je.

\- Je te rappelle ce matin ? répondit Law.

\- T'as vu comment tu m'as réveillé aussi ! C'était la première fois !

\- Alala les histoires de couple, je vous jure ... dit Thatch

\- On est pas en couple ! gueula Law

\- Ouais c'est ça...

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu directement à ton banc ce matin ? dis-je pour couper court à la conversation.

\- J'étais occupé.me répondit froidement Law, je commence à avoir l'habitude...

\- A quoi ? insistai-je.

\- Hhhh... T'es lourd... Je téléphonais à mon brun... annonça Law.

\- A bon, vous vous disiez quoi ?

\- La vie privée, tu connais ? En plus je suis pas sur que ça te regarde et puis... je voudrai pas choquer les jeunes comme vous...

\- Ouais en faite je crois qu'on veut pas savoir. affirma Thatch.

\- Bon vous rentrez ou vous dormez sur le paillasson ? dit Law.

\- C'est par ici. continuais-je."

Thatch et Marco rentrèrent pour la première fois et Marco s'émerveilla devant le mini bar américain qui délimitait la cuisine et le salon.

-« Oh, j'adore le mini bar ! s'enquit Marco.

\- Ouais, c'est Law qui voulait absolument un mini bar, apparemment il a visité plein de colocation mais emmerdait tout les propriétaires parce qu'il n'était jamais content. dis-je.

\- Je n'étais pas jamais content, je ne trouvais pas ce que je cherchais, c'est tout ! s'énerva Law."

Thatch, Marco et moi nous nous mettons à rire à la remarque de Law qui, ne voulant plus rien entendre sur son sale caractère, changea de sujet.

-« Je vous sers un coup à boire ? proposa Law.

\- Ouais, avec plaisir. dirent mes deux amis.

\- Bière ? dit Law.

\- Si tu veux. continuèrent-ils.

\- Et toi Ace ?

\- Pareil dis-je.

\- Ça marche. dit Law.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu t'es fais virer ? dis-je pendant que Law préparait les boissons et que nous nous installions au bar.

\- Juste un mec qui m'emmerdait. Il me faisait la morale parce que je jouais avec des filles...et que je les ai fait pleurer... alors que c'est faux. Elles m'emmerdaient, j'ai pris leurs numéros pour qu'elles arrêtent de me faire chier puis j'ai déchiré les papiers devant elles.

\- C'est tout ? Je ne pensais pas que tu t'énerverais pour si peu dit Thatch.

\- Non après il s'est mis à m'insulter de bâtard, connard, pd, violeur, meurtrier et j'en passe. D'habitude je ne réponds jamais aux provocations comme celle là, je m'en fiche royalement mais après il a insulté mon brun. C'est la seul chose que je ne supporte pas, je l'ai frappé et il s'est mis à chialer, un vrai gamin. Enfin bref juste un chieur de plus quoi.

\- Oula, attention Law est un sentimental maintenant ! Tu caches bien ton jeu ! rigola Marco.

\- Fais ton malin tiens, tu t'es pas vu avec Ace."

Law s'approche de nous et décapsule les 4 bouteilles d'une traite à la main, nous le regardons avec de grands yeux.

-« Quoi ? fit Law.

\- T'as de la force ! dit Thatch

\- Ah ça ? Non c'est juste de la technique répondit-il.

\- Tu m'apprendras ? dis-je émerveillé.

\- Pfff gamin... je sais pas comment t'apprendre, tu demanderas à mon brun, c'est lui le pro à ça.

\- Il va venir ?

\- Ouais il voulait passer après son boulot.

\- Oh cool vous allez pouvoir roucouler ! rétorqua Thatch

\- Ouais il vont surtout empêcher Ace de dormir... ajouta Marco.

\- Vous avez un don pour vous mêlez de la vie privée des autres ou ça se passe comment ?! s'énerva Law.

\- C'est pas grave ... En plus il a l'air super pour que tu te fâches comme ça pour lui dis-je.

\- Ouais il est génial... rougit Law, bon alors c'est quoi cette histoire de tombeur, Ace ?

\- Heu...

\- Haha, depuis son entrée au lycée, Ace fait craquer toutes les filles et on a parié qu'il arrivait à récupérer des numéros ! dit Thatch

\- Haha j'aimerais bien voir ça... fit Law.

\- Tu m'en crois pas capable ?

\- Je sais pas... T'en a récup' combien là ?

\- 14 »

Law s'étouffa avec sa bière.

Pov Law :

\- Ça t'étonnes hein ? dit Ace fièrement.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi c'est que dalle, même moi j'arrive à en récupérer plus en une soirée !

\- Parce que tu récupères des numéros de filles en soirée toi ?

\- Non avec Kidd on parie sur qui en récupère le plus et l'autre à un gage...

\- Et t'en à récup' combien à ta dernière soirée ? continua Ace.

\- Une cinquantaine je crois...

\- T'es bi ? me demanda Ace

\- Non 100% homo pourquoi ?

\- Ça te gêne pas de donner de faux espoirs à tes conquêtes ? continua Ace.

\- Et toi alors ? A moins que tu te tapes toutes les filles que tu fais craquer... tu dois avoir mal à la bite à force... rigolais-je.

\- Pffff... pervers. fit-Ace.

\- Ça tu peux le dire !

\- Et qui a gagné entre Kidd et toi la dernière fois ?

\- C'était moi dis-je fièrement.

\- Et tu lui a donné quoi comme gage ?

\- Baise.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'était ça cette histoire de soumission ? demanda Thatch.

\- Oui il devait m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

\- t'es vraiment un pervers ! dit Ace qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Un pervers sadique psychopathe et maso je sais on me le répète assez souvent !"

Les discussions continuèrent et l'heure du repas arriva...

\- Vous voulez manger ici ? Je commande pizza dis-je.

\- Ouais bonne idée ! dit Ace.

\- D'acc' si ça vous gêne pas. répondit Marco.

\- Pour moi ça va pas être possible... je dois retrouver Withey pour lui dire que finalement je ne suis pas mort...

\- Ouais c'est ça bon courage avec ta blonde !

\- Comment tu sais qu'elle est blonde ?

\- Va savoir ... peut être que je l'ai déjà rencontrée... ou ouverte pendant l'un de mes cours de médecine...

\- Quoi ? Heu ton coloc' est vraiment flippant Ace là ! s'inquiéta Thatch.

\- Même trois bières ça lui réussi pas on dirait... dit Marco.

\- Eh oh je vous entends et si je tiens bien l'alcool d'abord, c'est ce que Kidd a oublié de vous dire, avant que je sois saoul vous pouvez vider deux cubis...

\- Ouais c'est ça, on te croit... dit Ace.

-On verra ça, Ace je t'emmènerai en soirée un de ces quatre.

\- Ouais ouais..."

Nous saluons Thatch qui part rejoindre sa belle et continuons notre conversation.

-« Heu... et pour ton tatouage ? me dit Ace.

Je soupire

\- Oui viens dans la salle de bain. "

J'enlève mon tee-shirt et il désinfecte le tatouage que j'ai sur le torse. Marco nous rejoint pour regarder le travail d'Ace.

-« Alors curieux ? lui dis-je.

\- Ouais, en ce moment je réfléchi à m'en faire un...

\- Ah c'est cool ça. dis-je. Ace te le fera avec plaisir je pense.

\- Ouais passes quand tu veux. dit Ace.

\- D'accords je passerai.

\- Et t'as des cours de dissection au lycée ? Je savais pas qu'il y en avait. dit Ace.

\- Non ce sont des cours particuliers, je travaille avec une agence et je gagne un petit salaire et des cours en échange de mon aide.

\- C'est quelle genre d'agence ? demanda Marco.

\- C'est pour la police sur des enquêtes privées, ils n'ont personne d'assez compétent donc je les aide en tant que médecin légiste. répondis-je.

\- Nan tu travailles avec des macchabées ? dit Ace.

\- Ou plutôt avec la police, c'est assez surprenant de demander ça à un lycéen... continua Marco.

\- J'ai vécu auprès de la mort toute ma vie et avec des morts, j'ai l'habitude, mon père était médecin illégal et il m'apprenait les ficelles du métier. J'ai disséqué beaucoup de gens depuis tout petit, j'ai pris l'habitude...

\- C'est flippant ! fit Ace.

\- Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre... heureusement pour moi par contre Marco a l'air plus septique, il est moins dupe qu'Ace. Je lui lance un regard amical pour lui dire qu'on en parlera plus tard, il a l'air de comprendre. La soirée se finit avec un Marco bourré, je lui propose de rester dormir vu son état, il accepte.

\- Ace tu l'accueilles gentiment dans ta chambre hein.

\- Quoi mais non il peut dormir dans le salon. proteste Ace.

\- Oui Ace ! Je dors avec toi !"

Je rigole et pars dans ma chambre, c'est pas tout ça mais demain on a cours. Je pars me coucher et les deux amis font de même.

2h20 : Je suis réveillé par un tintamarre, ça vient de la chambre d'Ace... je savais qu'il allaient se sauter dessus. J'aurais dû le faire coucher dans le canapé, au final... Je gueule :

-« Putain vous pouvez pas baiser en silence bordel ! Y'en a qui essaie de dormir ici ! Ou trouvez une solution mais fermez la ou je vous balance dehors à poil !"

Ça se calme, ils ont dû comprendre que je ne rigolais pas, je les déjà fais avec mon frère quand il avait ramené un de ses plans culs un peu trop bruyant, ça les a vite calmés. J'ai fini par laisser mon frère rentrer et j'ai balancé ses vêtements à la gueulante... Il m'a un peu boudé après ça mais il avait l'air d'en avoir marre de l'entendre hurler à tout va ...

6h30 : Mon réveil sonne. Je me lève difficilement puis décide d'aller voir comment ça se passe chez Ace... j'ouvre discrètement la porte : endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Marco à son réveil... Il ne doit pas se rappeler de la soirée d'hier, ça risque d'être marrant. Je referme la porte et m'installe dans la cuisine. J'entends le réveil d'Ace sonnez a 6h45. Plus de bruit... puis j'entends une conversation mais il ne parle pas assez fort pour que je puisse comprendre.

\- Alors les amoureux, vous vous êtes bien amusé cette nuit ? dis-je."

Les deux amants sortent de leur antre, ils sont tout les deux rouges, Ace à cause de ma remarque de cette nuit et Marco à cause de son réveil dans les bras d'Ace.

-« T'as expliqué ce que vous avez fait à Marco ? Se serait impoli de ne pas lui dire ...

\- Oui oui. me dit Ace sans un regard de tueur, je rigole intérieurement et leur propose un bon petit déjeuner.

\- Faut bien manger après du sport. dis-je.

Ace rigole, il n'est pas si coincé que ça, au final.

\- Ça tu l'as dit ! "

La matinée passe et nous partons au lycée. Quand nous arrivons, Thatch nous attends à l'entrée.

-« Alors ça s'est passé comment ? me demande Thatch.

\- Ils ont fait du sport. lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil, il rigole et offre une tape amicale à ses deux amis.

\- T'as des cernes Law ! continua Thatch.

\- Sérieux... A qui la faute..."

La journée se passe normalement. Lorsqu'Ace et moi sortons, une hyène que je ne connais que trop bien nous sautes dessus...

 **Fini !**

 **ch'tite review ? ^^ J'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire, si jamais quelque chose vous gêne dites le moi et je corrigerai !**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


	5. 4 Le tatouage de Sabo

**OHAYO MINA**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai repris un rythme ma foi, plutôt bon. J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir^^.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 _YAOI, One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama!_

 _La journée se passe normalement. Lorsqu'Ace et moi sortons, une hyène que je ne connais que trop bien nous saute dessus..._

Pov Law:

-« Mon Lawounet ! Comment ça va ? T'es tout cerné, ton brun est rentré plus tôt pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Ace rigole et je lui jette un regard noir.

-Non c'est pas moi qui est fait la fête cette nuit, j'aurais dû le faire coucher sur le canapé au final...

-Qui ça ? dit Kidd.

-Marco ! Il était bourré après la soirée d'hier et il est resté dormir avec Ace...mauvaise idée au final...

-Parle pour toi ! Moi je me suis bien amusé dit Ace.

-Et tu m'as empêché de dormir... continuai-je.

-Et t'as menacé de nous foutre dehors donc on va considérer qu'on est quitte, ou presque...(j'ai encore une vengeance a prendre moi...)

-Ouais c'est ça... dis-je sans trop écouter.

-Vous êtes deux pervers c'est pas possible, vous êtes bien tombés à être dans la même coloc' hein !

-D'ailleurs Ace t'as vérifié le tatouage de l'autre gamin ? dit Kidd

-Ouais...Et j'ai désinfecté

-Alors c'est comment ?

-Rouge tout autour

-Raaaa ! Tu vas morfler toi vas falloir que je repigmente et soigne les contours, t'es vraiment irrécupérable Law !

-Ouais ouais... Je passe quand alors ? répondis-je.

-Tu m'envoies un message quand ton brun est revenu et je te prends en urgence !

-Okay bon on y va ?

-C'est parti ! dit Ace

-Gamin. Dit-on en chœur. »

Pov Ace:

Nous arrivons à notre appartement et Kidd sort des bouteilles d'alcool de son sac.

-« Enfoiré, t'avais tout prévu ! dit Law

-Evidemment mon petit Lawounet ! Je compte bien le fêter comme il faut ton nouvel apart', l'ancien ne l'a pas été donc je me rattrape !

\- L'ancien ? questionnai-je

-Yep ! Il habitait avec son brun avant et un ami à eux, mais ils l'ont fait cramer...

\- Il l'a fait cramer. Rectifia Law

\- Ouais ton pyroman d'amour ! dit Kidd

\- Ouais enfin il s'est calmé depuis... Il ne touche plus au feu à part pour tu sais quoi...

\- Et moi je peux savoir ? demandai-je

-NON ! interpella Law

\- Hoooo... T'es méchant ! dis-je déçu.

-Gamin. dit Law

Kidd se mit à rire

-On dirait vraiment des frères entrain de se chamailler.

-Ouais bah me rajoute pas un frère sur le dos, j'en ai déjà assez comme ça, encore plus lui... dis Law

\- A bon t'as des frères ? Et me rajoute pas non plus un psychopathe comme lui, j'ai déjà ma dose... dis-je

-Ils sont comment tes frères ? demanda Kidd

-Je peux t'en parler moi, de ses frères ! ajouta Law

-Et parle-moi des tiens aussi. Lui dis-je.

-Tu connais ses frères ? demanda Kidd

-Oui ils sont venus quand on a emménagé, il a un petit frère, chiant et hyperactif.

-Tout pour te plaire quoi ! dit Kidd

\- Il s'appelle Luffy. ajouta Ace

-Et un grand frère tout aussi chiant et surprotecteur, pas ouvert au gars comme nous en prime.

-Ouais c'est Sabo, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de lui ?

-Ouais, plutôt. me répondit Law

-Il n'est pas comme ça enfin, si pour les deux premiers points. Mais il n'a pas de « problème » avec les gens comme toi. Ca lui rappelle son passé, c'est tout. dis-je.

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Quand il était plus jeune, il a trainé dans des choses pas très légales, il devait rembourser une dette sur je ne sais quoi. Il a vécu dans un orphelinat et c'est le père de Luffy qui l'a aidé.

\- Le père de Luffy ? Vous n'êtes pas frères ?

\- Non... On n'est pas frères de sang, mais on est des frères de cœur, c'est la même chose pour nous ! Et Sabo a été aidé par le père de Luffy : Dragon, il lui doit beaucoup selon lui mais je ne connais pas l'histoire en détail, j'étais encore petit à l'époque. Apparemment il avait aussi quelqu'un de très cher à ses yeux qui l'a aidé mais il ne veut pas me dire pourquoi et qui. D'ailleurs il s'est fait tatouer un dragon dans le dos pour remercier Dragon et apparemment, son ami aussi se serait fait tatouer quelque chose en rapport à notre famille... dis-je

-QUOI ?! s'exclama Law

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit Kidd

\- Euh... Non rien, on boit un coup ?

\- Et tes frères ? dis-je

-Ah oui j'ai deux frères, Shachi et Pingouin, je te les présenterai un de ces quatre.

-Ils sont comme toi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah, froid et bizarre...

-Je vois que tu me considères bien... Et non, ils sont beaucoup plus énergétiques surtout Pingouin le plus petit, Shachi est un peu plus mature et calme.

\- Bon on le boit ce coup ? s'impatienta Kidd

\- Oui oui, installe toi je vais chercher des verres. rigola Law ».

Je dépose ma veste et m'installe à côté de Kidd, Law arrive avec trois verres

-« Quoi, tu veux me faire boire ? dis-je, surpris.

\- Oui je te l'avais dit, qu'on parierai sur qui tient le mieux l'alcool... dit Law, l'air de rien.

\- Bon ok. Dis-je sans imposer plus de résistance, ça me fera du bien.

\- Aller on est en week-end demain ! Autant en profiter ! dit Kidd

\- Aller c'est parti !

Plus tard dans la soirée...

-Nan tu déconnes ! T'as pas fait ça ?! dit Law

\- Si je te jure ! Mais elle a eu peur quand j'ai commencé à retirer mon futon ! répondit Kidd

Je regardai Kidd racontant ses exploits de la veille, ouais c'est glauque...

-Allez Ace encore un p'tit verre ?

\- N-non merci, je vais m'arrêter un peu là...

\- Pfff tapette... Et toi, Law ?

\- Euh ouais nan c'est bon, moi aussi je fais un pause.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des petits joueurs !

\- C'est pas le jour pour la grosse cuite ! rétorqua Law

\- Ouais c'est vrai y'a ton brun qui rentre demain, faut que tu sois en forme pour baiser ! continua Kidd

\- Ta gueule Kidd !

\- Depuis quand ça te gène de parler de ça ? rigola Kidd

\- Ça ne me gène pas, je dis juste qu'on ne va pas baiser...

\- Ah bon ? Ça m'étonne de toi.

\- On va se prendre sauvagement toute la journée et s'attacher brutalement pour un nouveau jeu SM que j'ai découvert ! dit fièrement Law

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter. Fit Kidd

Je pris quelques instants avant de comprendre ce que Law venait de dire, je réagis soudainement.

-T'es sérieux ? PERVERS ! dis-je, indigné.

\- Haha t'aurais vu la dernière fois on s'est enculé dans son camion, c'était génial ! dit Law émerveillé face à ce souvenir...

\- Ouais, je veux pas savoir en faite...

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il est déjà deux heures donc je vais y aller, j'ai du boulot moi !

\- Ouais salut Kiddounet !

\- Salut Lawounet ! Salut Ace-chou !

-Heu ouais l'alcool ça vous réussi vraiment pas... Salut. Dis-je

\- Toi non plus ça te réussi pas je te signale !

\- Ouais enfin je suis mieux que Kiddou d'abord !

\- Normal il a bu plus que toi !

\- Même pas vrai !

\- Gamin va !

\- Ouais je suis ton gaminou chéri d'amour nan ?

\- Ouais c'est vrai !

-Je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher avant que ça ne dégénère et que ton brun ne te retrouve au lit avec Ace... A plus tard ! Et à tout à l'heure au salon Ace ! Dit Kidd

\- Bonne idée ! ajouta Law »

Il se leva et parti directement dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Je pars aussi car j'ai du travail aujourd'hui, je dois passer au salon pour mes rendez-vous avec les clients et Kidd doit me briefer pour faire la repigmentation du tatouage de Law... Merde, le tatouage de Law, j'ai oublié de le désinfecter aujourd'hui ! Je m'approche de sa chambre et l'entend parler, il est au téléphone et je n'entends que la fin de la conversation :

-« Ouais... Il y ressemble assez ... Ouais Ace... En faite, il m'a parlé de son frère qui s'est fait tatouer un dragon et qu'un de ses amis s'est aussi fait tatouer quelque chose en rapport à sa famille... Ouais, il a deux frères... Un petit brun hyperactif et un grand blond surprotecteur... Ouais ça doit être lui alors... Ouais grave !... Ouais à demain bébé, je t'aime... Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te revoir... Ciao.

Il a l'air d'avoir raccroché, il devait parler à son brun. Pourquoi est ce qu'il parlait de moi et mes frères ? C'est bizarre... J'en parlerai à Sabo, j'ai pas spécialement envie de demander à Law maintenant...

Je toque et rentre dans sa chambre, il est étalé sur son lit.

-« Heu Law ? J'ai oublié de désinfecter ton tatouage...

\- Oh... Fais-le là, j'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis bien là... ».

Je pars chercher le désinfectant dans la salle de bain et revient dans sa chambre, il s'était mis torse-nu. Je désinfecte rapidement et pars me coucher.

 **Fini !**

 **Une ch'tite review ? :D Toujours dites moi si l'histoire vous plait et si vous voyez des changements à apporter, merci !**

 **A plus pour la suite !**


	6. vengeance du pain, le retour!

**Heyyy, chapitre 5 ! :D**

 **Le brun est rentré ! xp**

 _YAOI, One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama!_

Pov Law

BOOOOM ! Je sursaute, un gros fracas vient de me réveiller. Je vois Ace étalé devant moi, dans ma pile de linge sale.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Ace ne répond pas, il reste le nez dans ma pile de linge sale...

-« Ace ? A-ace ? »

Merde il ne répond pas, je me lève pour aller le voir. En m'approchant j'entends un ronflement. Putin. Il s'est endormi ce con. Je me penche au dessus de lui pour dégager sa tête de mes fringues sales. Il se relève d'un coup et me percute violemment. Je bascule en arrière, il m'a fait saigner du nez ce salopiaud ! Je me relève et il me regarde en rougissant avant de cacher sa main dans son dos.

Un sourire fourbe se dessine sur mes lèvres ce qui fait peur à Ace.

-« Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

-Euh, rien du tout !

-Fais voir ! »

Je me jette sur lui et lui arrache l'objet en question.

-« T'es sérieux ?

\- Bah...

\- Du pain ?!

\- C'était pour me venger...

\- Et tu comptais faire quoi là ?

\- Euh... T'en faire manger...

-Dans mon sommeil ?

\- Oui... »

Il est sérieux là ?! J'éclate de rire, non mais sans blague, me faire manger du pain dans mon sommeil. Il y a qu'un Portgas pour inventer un truc pareil !

-« T'as vraiment des plans tordus ma parole c'est pas possible !

\- J'aurai pu réussir...

\- Comment t'as fait pour t'endormir comme ça ? Tu m'as fait flipper !

\- Bah je suis narcoleptique... Et je me suis cassé la gueule dans tes fringues... D'ailleurs ta chambre est en bordel...

\- Et alors ça te pose un problème ?

\- Non non du tout...

\- Mais t'es vraiment narcoleptique ? Ca ne doit pas être facile toute la journée !

\- Ca ne m'arrive pas tout le temps, d'habitude c'est surtout quand je mange mais de temps en temps ça m'arrive à d'autres moments.

\- Quand tu manges ?! Mais tu t'endors dans ton assiette ?!

\- Oui... »

J'éclate à nouveau de rire, j'imagine bien la scène...

-« Oh tu te moques pas !

\- Désolé Ace ! Je ne me moque pas du tout !

\- Ouais à peine...

\- Bon allez viens je vais préparer le petit déj' pour me faire pardonner, comme ça tu n'auras plus besoin de te venger... »

Ace retrouve le sourire

-« D'accord ! »

Je commence à préparer des tartines grillées, Ace arrive et commence à mettre la table.

-« Du coup, euh... Ton copain vient aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui il passera en début d'après-midi je pense, je te rejoindrai au salon de tatouage d'accord ?

-Ok

\- D'ailleurs tu pourras dire à Kidd de lui préparer son nouveau tatouage ? Il a envie de se le faire maintenant.

\- D'accord mais il lui faut le modèle non ?

\- Il l'a déjà, il lui avait donné la dernière fois.

\- Ah d'accord, je lui dirai alors. »

Nous nous installons à table et mangeons nos tartines, Ace à l'air de se régaler en buvant mon chocolat chaud.

-« Hummm, c'est super bon ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

\- Tout juste !

\- T'es trop fort ! »

A midi Ace part au salon. Je me pose dans le canapé et fonce sur mon téléphone en attendant mon brun.

Pas de message. Je décide de lui en envoyer un : Hey ! Tu arrives bientôt ?

Quelques minutes après je reçois enfin une réponse : Oui j'arrive, je suis devant la mairie.

La mairie est juste à côté de notre appartement, je vais sortir dehors pour l'attendre.

D'accord je t'attends dehors.

J'entends le bruit du moteur caractéristique au gros camion d'Haiko, j'avance sur la route pour le guider et lui montrer où se garer.

Le camion avance et entre dans le parking de l'immeuble, Mon brun essaie de se garer mais en vain. Il ressort et part près du parc là où il y a plus de place. Une fois arrivé là bas, je monte côté passager.

J'ai à peine le temps de fermer la portière que mes lèvres sont capturées par les siennes, je ferme les yeux, profitant de cet instant et enlace nos doigts. Tout ça m'avait manqué, sa chaleur, son odeur, _il_ m'avait manqué. Sa langue effleure mes lèvres et commence à les caresser, d'abord doucement, comme si le moindre mouvement aurait pu tout arrêter. Puis ses caresses se font plus insistantes, je lui offre enfin l'accès à ma bouche. Nos corps s'enlacent comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser. Il m'attrape par la taille et glisse une main sous mon tee-shirt pour caresser mon ventre. Nous nous séparons finalement par manque d'air, j'ouvre les yeux et le contemple. Il me sourit, soudain une idée me traverse l'esprit, un sourire fourbe se dessine sur mon visage et je plonge ma tête dans son cou. Je lui murmure :

-« Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus goûté à ta peau, il va falloir remédier à ça. »

Pov Haiko

Ses paroles près de mon oreille me font frémir. Il lèche doucement mon cou, me faisant attendre impitoyablement, je sais ce qu'il veut et il ne se fait pas prier pour le faire. Il me mord inlassablement l'épaule. C'est sa marque. Law n'aime pas les suçons, il aime me marquer avec ses dents, que tout le monde sache que je lui appartiens. Je le laisse faire, profitant de sa chaleur près de moi, il fini son œuvre en me léchant de nouveau l'épaule puis vient m'embrasser langoureusement une dernière fois.

-« Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi me répond-t-il. Il faut qu'on passe voir Kidd au salon aujourd'hui. Je te présenterai Ace en même temps vu qu'il travaille là bas. Tu comptes lui dire ?

\- Non je vais laisser Sabo le faire je pense, de toute façon il faudra bien lui dire à un moment. Tu me montres ton apart' ?

\- Oui viens. »

Je suis mon pandaman jusqu'à chez lui et me pose dans son canapé. Il me rejoint avec deux bières et s'installe sur mes genoux pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

Son téléphone se met à sonner ce qui le fait grogner, je souris contre ses lèvres.

-« Décroche, c'est peut être important.

\- Ou peut être pas.

\- Aller je vais pas m'envoler, je suis en pause et je compte bien rester avec toi tout ce temps. »

Law décroche enfin son téléphone.

-« Allo ?... Ouais Ace ?... Oui, vers quelle heure ?... 14H ? D'accord on passera... A toute à l'heure. »

\- On passe au salon à 14h.

\- Ok ça me laisse le temps de prendre une douche, tu me prêtes des affaires ? J'ai tout laissé dans le camion... »

Mon panda me conduit jusqu'à la salle de bain et je commence à me doucher. 5 minutes après, il rentre à nouveau et dépose des affaires propres près du lavabo. Il s'installe sur une chaise et me regarde.

-« Pervers. lui dis-je.

\- T'aimes bien ça. »

Je rigole doucement et lui lance un baiser depuis la douche. Je continue mon petit jeu en me rinçant avec le jet d'eau, laissant mes doigts se promener sur mon torse. Law ne tient pas longtemps et viens m'embrasser.

-« C'est pas le moment de me chauffer, je te rappelle qu'on doit aller au salon. Si on est en retard Kidd va nous faire passer un sale moment.

\- Bon ok ok... Je m'occuperai de toi ce soir alors... »

Je sors de la douche et enfile les affaires de Law, un caleçon, un jean simple et un tee shirt noir et jaune avec un smiley entouré de piques, c'est son préféré. Je passe dans le salon et fini ma bière que j'avais laissé à l'abandon quelques instants avant. Je remarque alors le mini bar au bout de la petite pièce. Je m'installe sur une chaise et allonge ma tête sur le plan du bar.

Pov Law

-« T'as fini de câliner le bar ?

\- Beh quoi t'es jaloux, toi aussi tu veux un câlin ?

\- Oui moi aussi j'en veux un. »

Je rigole et m'approche d'Haiko pour l'embrasser rapidement.

-« Allez on y va.

\- Ca marche, on prend le camion ?

\- Ouais. »

Haiko est chauffeur routier à l'international. Il était parti livrer des colis dans un autre pays, loin d'ici. Il m'a promis de m'emmener une fois mes études finies. J'aime beaucoup voyager, surtout avec lui.

Nous montons dans son camion et je le guide jusqu'au salon. Nous galérons à nouveau pour trouver une place où se garer.

Je descends du camion pour aller demander à Kidd de nous ouvrir le parking privé du salon. Nous parvenons enfin à le rentrer dans le parking.

-« Putin c'est pas possible de faire des parkings aussi petit !

\- Mais c'est ton camion qu'est trop gros !

\- Raaa la prochaine fois on le bouge plus et on prend ta voiture ! »

Pov Haiko

Nous faisons le tour du bâtiment et rentrons dans le salon.

-« Salut Haiko ça faisait longtemps !

\- Salut Kidd !

\- Alors ton tatouage ça va ? Tu t'en refais déjà un ? T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais ouais t'inquiète pas tout va bien.

\- L'autre imbécile t'as dit pour le sien ?

\- Hé ça va bien oui ?! s'énerva Law

\- T'énerve pas c'est pas grave. dis-je

\- Ouais...

\- Bon allez, j'ai briefé Ace, vous pouvez allez dans la petite salle derrière ?

-Ca marche. répondis-je

\- Tiens Haiko montre moi juste l'emplacement de ton tatouage pour que je voie le matériel dont j'aurais besoin.

\- Ok Law tu m'attends derrière ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas que je le vois ?

-Non pas tout de suite, tu auras la surprise !

\- Ok je t'attends là bas. »

Je montre l'endroit ou je compte faire mon tatouage à Kidd ce qui le fait rire.

-« Je te préviens Kidd tu rigoles encore deux secondes de plus et je te fais bouffer ta machine !

\- Ok ok j'arrête dit Kidd entre deux éclats de rire.

Pov Law

Je passe derrière et retrouve Ace qui me fait un grand sourire, ok il stresse.

-« T'inquiète pas, si Kidd te le fait faire c'est que tu en es capable.

\- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-Oui. »

J'enlève mon tee-shirt et m'assois sur la table en attendant les instructions d'Ace.

-« T'as déjà eu une repigmentation sur un tatouage infecté ? Me dit-il en préparant sa machine.

\- Non jamais.

\- Ok donc se sera un peu comme un tatouage mais ça fera peut être un peu plus mal que sur un nouveau tatouage, si ça va pas tu le dis et on fait une pause. Il ya aura un autre produit avec l'encre pour désinfecter.

\- Ca marche. »

Ace nettoie et redésinfecte mon tatouage puis installe sa machine à côté de moi.

-« Bon on a plus qu'à attendre Kidd. ».

Kidd arrive avec Haiko dans la salle.

-« Salut

-Euh, s-salut.

\- Ace voila Haiko, mon copain.

\- Bonjour moi c'est Ace, le coloc' de Law

\- Je sais t'inquiète pas, pas la peine d'être aussi stressé.

\- O-oui...

\- Bon Ace tu pourras faire une partie du tatouage d'Haiko, enfin si tu veux bien Haiko ?

\- Bien sûr pas de problème.

\- Ca marche, tu feras ça après Law.

-Ok ! »

Kidd se plaça derrière Ace.

-« Bon, on commence Law ?

\- Vas-y »

Pov Haiko

Kidd aide Ace dans ses premiers mouvement, Law ne broncha pas d'un poil. Je passe derrière lui et l'embrasse sur la joue, je regarde par-dessus son épaule sa repigmentation, le travail des tatoueurs m'a toujours fasciné. Au bout d'une heure, Ace avait pris la main. Kidd l'arrête.

-« Pour les tétons je le fait, c'est une zone plus sensible et délicate.

-D'accord »

Ace céda la machine à Kidd qui s'approcha de Law avec un sourire carnassier.

-« Tu vas pas rester de marbre là mon coco. »

Law déglutit légèrement face à Kidd près à lui en faire baver.

-« Allez pandaman, courage. lui dis-je.

\- Pandaman ?! rigola Ace

\- Ouais... répondit Law

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

\- Parce qu'il a tout le temps des cernes et qu'il ressemble à un panda comme ça...

-A-ahh!...

\- Ca va Law?

\- Ca fait mal...

\- Je t'avais prévenu ! dit Kidd. »

Kidd fini enfin les tétons après trente minutes, il parait content de son travail... Ou d'avoir fait souffrir Law...

-« Bon Ace je te laisse finir, il reste pas grand-chose, je vais préparer l'encre et le tatouage d'Haiko.

\- Euh ok, je te rejoins après. »

Ace fini le tatouage de Law et part aider Kidd pour mon tatouage, me laissant seul avec mon panda.

-« Bon ça va ? T'as tenu le coup ?

\- Ouais ça va mais ce con m'a fait douiller sur les tétons !

\- Regratte plus jamais...

\- Ouais.

\- Tu me promets ?

\- Promis dit Law en essayant de se rhabiller. Bon je crois que je vais laisser tomber le tee-shirt pour ce soir.

\- T'aurais dû prendre une chemise, ça aurait été mieux.

\- Koko ! Ramènes toi ! hurla Kidd

\- J'arrive ! criai-je. Bon je reviens tout à l'heure.

\- Je peux vraiment pas le voir ?

-Non.

-...

Je donne un baiser à Law avant de partir dans l'autre salle.

\- Je te préviens Law je te vois nous espionner je te fais bouffer ton tee-shirt ! Rajouta Kidd. »

Je me déshabille pendant que Kidd fait un dernier topo à Ace. Kidd me passe une serviette.

-« Bon allez, amènes ton petit cul par ici ! dit Kidd

\- Euh attends Kidd il est où son tatouage ? s'inquiéta Ace.

\- Bah sur son cul ! »

Ace devint blanc d'un coup

-« Vraiment ?

\- Oui je le veux sur le cul, ça te pose un problème ? dis-je.

-Euh... Non c'est juste que je l'ai jamais fait...

\- Ca va pas te tuer tu vas en voir d'autres !

\- T'en fais pas Ace c'est la même chose qu'un tatouage à un autre endroit c'est juste un peu plus douloureux vu que c'est du gras principalement. Ajouta Kidd

\- Dis que je suis gros aussi ! dis-je.

\- N'importe quoi tout le monde à de la graisse à cet endroit ! Allez Ace prépare toi.

\- T'as de la chance Ace, t'auras vu mon cul de près avant Law depuis que je suis revenu.

\- Je sais pas si c'est une chance...

\- Ah bon il l'a pas vu ce midi ?! Ca m'étonne de vous. dit Kidd

\- Pas faute d'avoir essayé, je te le dis.

\- Je me doute bien... »

Ace alluma sa machine pendant que je m'allongeais sur la table.

-« C'est quoi le tatouage ?

\- C'est un smiley jaune et noir entouré de pique. Ca te prendra une heure tout au plus.

\- Ca marche. »

 **Fini ! Donc j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux parce qu'il était trop long… 4 000 mots… Alors que la plupart de mes chapitres en font 2 000.**

 **Petite review ?**

 **Petit follow ?**

 **À plus pour la suite !**


	7. 6 Vous vous êtes eugueulés?

**Chapitre 7**

 **Bon voila comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai coupé le chapitre 6 en deux parce qu'il était vraiment trop long. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Pov Haiko :

Ace commença mon tatouage, pas très à l'aise au début mais il se reprit vite et le fini en quarante minutes. Je serrai les poings et le temps passa plutôt vite. Une fois fini, je me rhabille et je pars rejoindre Law.

Il m'embrassa et je répondis volontiers à son baiser.

-« Bon les tourtereaux vous allez pas baiser ici non plus ! gueula Kidd.

\- Nan c'est bon on l'a déjà fait une fois, j'ai pas spécialement envie de le refaire... répondit Law.

\- Q-quoi ?! T'as baisé dans mon salon de tatouage ?

\- Oui et sur la table où Ace m'a tatoué en plus ! continuai-je.

\- Vous êtes pas sérieux ?

\- Si totalement.

\- Bon je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu, viens plutôt me payer Law !

\- Si tu veux, je te paierai avec mon corps~~

\- Non merci, tu baises ton brun si t'as envie mais viens pas me fourrer dans tes affaires.

\- Tant pis pour toi alors ! »

Ace était encore rouge de gêne face à cette scène

-« Ace on rentre ensemble ? Le camion est garé derrière.

\- Euh d'accord je range tout et j'arrive.

\- Laisse Ace je vais le faire, tu peux rentrer.

\- D'accord merci Kidd ! »

Law paya et non partons tous les trois.

Quand nous arrivons au niveau du camion, Ace écarquille les yeux.

-« C'est ça ton camion ?!

\- Yep je suis conducteur routier.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Ace émerveillé.

\- Oui à l'international.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas la avant ?

\- Tout juste.

\- Aller monte Ace. continua Law. »

Ace et Law montèrent côté passager pendant que je prenais le volant de mon camion.

-« Je te préviens Ace, tu abimes ne serait-ce qu'un peu mon camion, je te le fais repayer en entier !

\- C-compris !

\- Koko arrêtes de lui faire peur ! t'inquiètes pas Ace, il raconte n'importe quoi. Il tient beaucoup à son camtar encombrant...

\- Je te merde pandaman !

\- Moi aussi routier du dimanche ! »

Pov Law

Ace se fit tout petit le temps du voyage qui, au passage, fut rallongé car Haiko s'était perdu.

-« Comment un routier peut-il se perdre sur un chemin qu'il a déjà fait tu m'expliques ?

\- Bah prends le volant si t'es pas content !

\- C'est ce que je ferais la prochaine fois vu qu'on prendra ma voiture ! »

Nous descendons et rentrons dans l'appartement.

-« Ace ça te gêne si Haiko dort ici ? demandai-je

\- Non pas du tout ! Marco est bien venu dormir avec moi donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me gênerai !

\- D'accord merci Ace ! répondit Haiko ».

Ace parti dans sa chambre pour téléphoner à son frère. Haiko s'affala dans le canapé et je parti me chercher une chemise quand j'entendis mon routier dans le salon.

-« Aïe putin !

\- Qu'est ce que t'as ?

\- Me suis fait mal au tatouage...

\- crétin ! »

Je commence à sortir de ma chambre et Ace sort en même temps.

-« Dis Law...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu t'es engeulé avec Haiko ?

\- Non pourquoi ? dis-je interpellé.

\- J'avais l'impression... Excuse-moi.

\- T'inquiètes pas Ace je comprends, on se parle toujours comme ça t'en fais pas, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Mais n-non c'est rien ! rougit Ace. Au fait, Sabo veut passer avec Luffy bientôt.

\- Tu sais quand précisément ?

\- Non il me rappellera pour me le dire.

\- Ok tu me diras, on se pose un peu et on va manger ?

\- Ca marche, je vais prendre une douche après, t'auras pas besoin de la salle de bain ?

\- Non j'irai après toi. »

Je rejoins Haiko suivi d'Ace. Il m'embrasse et je m'assois entre ses jambes, il passe ses mains sous ma chemise, juste en dessous de mon tatouage encore meurtri par la douleur. Ace est mal à l'aise face à cette situation, Haiko et moi rions légèrement. Ace se lève soudainement.

-« Haiko, apprend moi à décapsuler des bouteilles à la main !

\- Quoi ?! répondit-il

\- Ah oui quand ses amis sont venus boire un coup à la maison, on a bu des bières et je les ai décapsulées à la main. Ace voulait que je lui apprenne mais je lui ai dit de te demander vu que c'est toi qui m'as appris.

\- Ok. Avec plaisir Ace, il nous faut juste des bières.

\- Je vais en chercher ! dit Ace impatient. »

Il revint avec les bières et Haiko lui montra la technique avec la première.

-« Essai, c'est tout simple à faire, quand tu y arriveras avec une, essai avec plusieurs.

-Ok ! »

Ace essaya avec la deuxième, il y arriva à peu près mais ce fit mal à la main. Il recommença avec la troisième et me la donna, tout sourire.

-« Tiens Law !

\- Merci Ace. rigolais-je.

\- Je recommencerai la prochaine fois !

\- Autant de fois qu'il te plaira Ace.

\- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi !

\- Mais je me fous pas de toi ! »

Je fus interrompus par Haiko qui commençai à faire descendre ses mains un peu trop bas à mon goût ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire frémir.

Ace rougit et partit à sa douche pour échapper à cette scène.

-« Impatient.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

\- On peut manger avant non ?

\- Non.

Claire, net, précis.

-Mais on n'aura pas le temps d'en profiter maintenant.

-... Ouais, c'est vrai. »

En vérité j'ai terriblement envie de lui mais je veux aussi lui montrer mon nouveau jeu...

-« Allez on mange et après on baise, j'ai une surprise pour toi en plus...

\- C'est vrai ? J'ai hâte alors ! me répondit Haiko. »

Je parti à ma douche après Ace et Haiko se proposa pour faire à manger. Ace le regardai faire, curieux.

-« Tu cuisines bien.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est Law qui m'a appris.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Mon nom ?

\- Oui enfin, ton nom complet.

\- Trafalgar D. Water Haiko comme Law. On est marié.

-Ah bon?!

\- Oui depuis 11 mois.

\- Ca fait bientôt un an !

\- Oui et je lui est déjà préparé une surprise.

-...

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah... votre couple est vraiment mature et sérieux je trouve.

\- Pas plus qu'un autre je pense pourquoi ?

\- Moi j'ai jamais eu de relation vraiment stable jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ca viendra avec le temps t'en fait pas. Tu as bien déjà eu une personne que tu aimais plus que les autres je me trompe ?

\- Non... Je le vois toujours d'ailleurs mais notre relation bloque un peu.

\- La timidité et la jeunesse, c'est normal. Dis moi, ce serait pas ce Marco dont tu me parles ?

\- Euh, si. rougit Ace. »

Je sorti de ma douche et senti directement une odeur de cramé.

-« Putin Haiko au lieu de causer tu peux pas surveiller tes plats ?!

\- Oh merde !

\- Quel boulet c'est pas possible.

\- Bon notre diner sera bien cuit au moins !

\- Laisse moi rattraper un minimum tes conneries, bouges.

\- Ok. »

Haiko partit bouder dans le canapé et Ace le suivi amusé. Je les appelai quelques minutes après pour manger. Haiko mangea extrêmement rapidement, comme si il attendait quelque chose... Quel impatient.

-« Allez viens Law j'ai des choses à voir avec toi...

\- Ace prévoit des boules quies... répondis-je »

Le concerné vira au rouge tomate et son visage se décomposa.

-« S'il vous plaît ne faîtes pas trop de bruit ! chouina-t-il.

\- Ca ça reste à voir. Continua Haiko

\- Non c'est tout vu je ne veux pas réveiller tout le quartier donc évites d'hurler Haiko.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui vais hurler ? Ca reste à voir...

\- Oui c'est toi. affirmai-je.

\- Non c'est moi qui domine.

\- Non c'est moi.

\- S'il vous plaît épargnez-moi ces discussions ! dit Ace qui n'en pouvait plus. J'ai pas envie de savoir qui domine entre vous deux...

\- C'est nous deux. dit-on en chœur, impassible.

\- Merci de m'écouter, je vais aller me coucher...

\- Ca marche à demain Ace, on essaiera de pas te réveiller ! dis-je.

\- A demain ! rajouta Haiko. Maintenant, tu es tout à moi...Law~~

 **Fini !**

 **Bon les retrouvailles dans ce chapitre et le précédent font assez niaises je trouve mais bon:/**

 **ch'tite review ? :D**

 **On se retrouve au chapitre 7 !**


	8. 7 Les inquiétudes d'Ace

**Ohayo! Voila le septième chapitre avec le premier lemon. ^^ (Au passage chapitre beaucoup plus court)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 _YAOI, One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama!_

Pov Haiko

Law m'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre, il m'entraine sur le lit sans pour autant quitter mes lèvres. Sa chemise vole dans la pièce et mon tee-shirt suit de près. Je m'arrête soudainement quand Law attrape mes fesses.

-« Qu'est ce que t'as ? dit-il.

\- Pas touche à mes fesses ce soir...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pas touche, c'est tout.

\- C'est là que tu t'es fait ton tatouage ?

\- Tu verras plus tard. Pas touche.

\- Bon ok... »

Il recommence à m'embrasser. Je passe ma main dans son caleçon et relève ses jambes sur mes épaules.

-« Pourquoi se serait toi qui domines ?

\- Parce que mal au cul et parce que surprise sur mon cul...

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Ouais, t'avais pas une surprise pour moi toi d'ailleurs ?

\- Plus tard, je voudrais pas faire mal à ton petit cul...

\- Enfoiré. »

Pour toute réponse il me retourne et s'installe sur mes hanches puis commence à se masturber et à chuchoter mon prénom dans le creux de mon oreille. J'approche deux doigts de son entrée et commence de petits vas-et-viens. Il mordille mon lobe, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à cette allure. Je rentre très rapidement un troisième doigt, puis place mon membre près de son intimité mais je m'arrête et le regarde. Il me regarde aussi, comprenant ce que je veux.

Il vient m'embrasser et je commence à cajoler son entre jambe. Il s'enfonce en moi sans plus de difficulté. Je gémis de plaisir, Law commence de petit va-et-vient d'avant en arrière. Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, il continue ses mouvements sur mon bassin et viens me griffer les hanches. Me laissant au passage une marque dans le cou. Je prends le relais et cherche sa prostate.

-« Tu veux pas les menottes ?

\- Flemme d'aller les chercher.

\- La prochaine fois alors.

\- Sans faute. »

Je trouve enfin la prostate de Law et commence de grand coups de butoir à cet endroit, il gémit mon prénom. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps avec un homme aussi excitant et au bord de la jouissance sur mes hanches. J'accélère le mouvement et mon Pandaman m'accompagne en bougeant son bassin.

Je me relève et appuie Law contre le mur de son lit. J'ai une meilleure prise et je le cramponne au niveau des hanches. Je me penche dans son cou et lui fait à mon tour une marque, la jouissance l'emmène finalement et je le suis. Il vient m'embrasser et nous entamons un second round quand on entend des coups à la porte de l'appartement.

-« Fais chier. dit Law

\- Ace peut pas y aller ?

\- Tu parles il doit dormir comme une souche en ce moment.

\- Si on l'a pas réveillé.

Les coups se font plus forts.

-On va peut être y aller avant de ne plus avoir de porte ?

\- Bonne idée. »

Nous enfilons rapidement un caleçon et Law ouvre la porte.

J'essaye de regarder mais il referme la porte au nez de nos assailla... visiteurs peu de temps après.

-« C'était qui ?

\- Hhhh... Les frères d'Ace...

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? Et pourquoi tu les as virés ? D'ailleurs tu portes mon caleçon...

\- Et toi le mien, bon je vais chercher Ace qu'il s'en occupe, on vient pas à une heure du matin chez les gens...

\- Associable. »

Law part chercher Ace et moi Sabo et Luffy.

Je serre Sabo dans mes bras et Luffy me saute dessus.

-« Désolé Law ne voulait pas être dérangé.

\- Je m'en doutais, vu vos tenues j'avais raison d'hésiter. »

Je rougis et part installer Luffy dans le canapé. Je sors ensuite des bières.

Law arrive avec Ace encore à moitié endormi.

-« Sabo ?!

\- Salut Ace, désolé de vous déranger à cette heure mais Koala ne me lâchait plus, je me suis dit que c'était le moment de passer.

-Luffy est là ?

-Oui il dort sur le canapé. dis-je à Ace. D'ailleurs Ace tu veux décapsuler les bouteilles ?

-Oh oui !

Sabo et Law s'installèrent sur le canapé.

-Ace décapsule d'abord la première seul et après essaie avec deux.

-D'accord. »

Ace décapsule la première bouteille et la dépose sur la table. Il en prend deux autre et essaye de les décapsuler en même temps mais sans résultat.

-« J'y arrive pas !

\- Bon passe je te les commence tu finiras, avec deux c'est plus dur. »

Je commence à décapsuler les bouteilles puis les tends à Ace qui les finit sans trop de difficulté. Il en ouvre une quatrième et la donne à Sabo.

-« Merci Ace.

\- De rien !

\- A-ace !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Luffy ?

\- Je peux monter sur tes genoux ?

\- Oui viens »

Pov Ace

Luffy quitta Haiko pour venir sur mes genoux.

-« On ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ?

\- Nan du tout pourquoi ? lui dis Haiko, sarcastique.

\- Excuse-moi Koko.

\- Pas grave on se rattrapera.

\- Euh... Vous vous connaissez ? dis-je.

\- Joker ! Tu te demmerdes Sabo !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Je t'expliquerai Ace, je te le promets. Mais pas maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est grave.

\- Non... C'est juste compliqué.

\- Mais dites-moi merde ! Law tu es au courant ?

\- Euh... Ouais...

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- C'est pas à moi de te le dire, c'est à Sabo et Haiko.

\- Bon allez Ace on t'expliquera demain ok ? Buvons en attendant ! me dit Haiko.

\- Demain promis ?

\- Oui, t'en fais pas. »

L'ambiance était un peu tendue après ça mais Luffy la fit vite retomber avec son éternelle maladresse.

Qu'est ce que Sabo me cache ? J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire... Et pourquoi Law est-il au courant ? Et pourquoi Sabo connait Haiko ? Trop de question tourne dans ma tête en ce moment, il faut que je me détende.

-« Bon on va vous laisser dormir, on peut rester ici ? Luffy dort déjà...

\- Oui restez pas de problème. dit Haiko.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi Ace ? demanda Sabo.

\- Oui vient.

\- Luffy va rester sur le canapé je pense.

\- Je vais lui chercher une couverture. dit Law »

Nous partons tous nous coucher. Haiko dans la chambre de Law, Sabo dans ma chambre et Luffy dans le canapé.

-« Sabo ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est important ce que tu veux me dire ?

\- Un peu.

\- Un peu, comment ça ?

\- Tout va dépendre de ta réaction. Mais ne te tracasse pas trop non plus.

\- Est-ce que ça concerne Haiko et Law ?

\- ...

\- Réponds-moi s'il te plait.

\- Oui ça les concerne, surtout Haiko. »

Je ne réponds pas. Sabo s'approche de moi et me fais un câlin.

-« Ca va aller Ace, je sais que j'aurai du te le dire plus tôt. Je suis désolé.

\- Pas grave, ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Oui... »

Je m'endormis dans les bras de Sabo.

... Et la suite au prochain chapitre !

 **Fini !**

 **Ch'tite review ? :D**

 **J'espère que le petit lemon vous a plu ^^ De meilleurs lemons sont en perspective, vous avez remarqué ?**

 **Ce chapitre est plus court, manque d'inspi on y peut rien '-'.**

 **A plus pour la suite !**


	9. 8 De surprise en surprise

**Bonjooouuuur ! Voici le chapitre 8, avec du retard, pardon.**

 **Review ? :D Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

Pov Law

Non, arrête ! S'il te plaît, stop !

Je, Haiko… Reviens ! Ne fais pas ça !

Tu m'avais promis, pourquoi tu continues ? N'y vas plus !

Je me réveille en sursaut, tremblant et sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer. C'était un cauchemar. Je vois une lumière dans le couloir, Ace entre dans ma chambre. Il me demande ce qu'il se passe, il m'a entendu hurler. Mais je ne réponds pas, encore sous le choc de mon cauchemar. Il me demande où est Haiko… Tiens c'est vrai ça… Haiko ?!

Je me relève en sursaut et fonce vers la cuisine, Ace sur les talons. Il y a un mot sur le minibar, je l'attrape rapidement, et merde j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de conneries. Ce qui s'est passé dans mon cauchemar me monte à la tête, j'ai peur…

Je suis parti au garage, et au magasin, j'ai plusieurs choses à faire aujourd'hui, je rentrerai surement vers 14h, ne m'attendez pas pour le repas. Et j'ai une surprise pour vous deux !

PS 1 pour Law : Je vais passer voir Shachi et Penguin aujourd'hui, ils voulaient de mes nouvelles !

PS 2 pour Sabo : Tu me laisseras kidnapper Ace pour environ une semaine ? De toute façon t'as pas le choix !

PS 3 pour Law : Je t'aime.

Ciao !

Ma tension retombe d'un coup, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Ace récupère le mot et le lit à son tour. Puis il me demande si je vais bien, et se qu'il s'est passé pour que je crie comme ça. Je lui réponds que c'était simplement un cauchemar. Sabo arrive alors dans la cuisine, il a aussi dû être réveillé par ma faute, Ace lui explique que j'ai fait un cauchemar et lui fait lire le mot. Nous nous installons tous dans le canapé silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Luffy. Le blond me demande pourquoi Haiko est parti si tôt, je lui réponds qu'il fait souvent ça, mais qu'avec mon cauchemar j'ai eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il me comprend, et Ace entame la conversation sur la fameuse surprise d'Haiko, on dirait un vrai gamin à s'émerveiller pour si peu, il est mignon.

-« Alors Law, tu penses que c'est quoi, la surprise ? J'ai hâte qu'il rentre !

\- J'en sais rien… Tu verras bien…

\- N'empêche ça m'as donné faim ! Je me ferai bien cuire un gros morceau de viande moi !

\- Le matin ?

\- De la viande ?! J'en veux aussi ! »

Tiens, Luffy vient de se réveiller, l'appel de la faim sans doute. Sabo désespère sur, je cite : « Les deux ventres sur pattes qui lui servent de frères. ».

Je pars alors en cuisine pour cuisiner… De la viande donc ? Je ne comprendrai jamais cette famille de fous. Luffy s'impatiente dans le salon parce que selon lui, je ne vais pas assez vite. Je lui réponds que, si il continue, c'est lui que je fais cuire. Il se tait et joue avec Ace qui commençait à s'endormir. Plus maintenant, avec Luffy, dormir est un mot qui n'existe pas.

Je pose les deux assiettes sur la table et m'apprête à appeler les deux monstres. Je n'ai pas le temps de le faire qu'ils sont déjà assis les pieds sous la table à engloutir leurs morceaux de viande. Je regarde Sabo, il me fait signe comme quoi, c'est normal. Bon, je fais chauffer du lait, et propose un chocolat chaud à Sabo, il préfère un café. Je lance donc la cafetière et mets des tartines dans le grille-pain. Puis je me sors un yaourt du frigo. Je place le tout sur la table et nous commençons à manger à côté des… Lions ? Je pense que c'est le bon mot pour les décrire en ce moment. Soudain Ace qui parlait à Sabo tombe la tête dans son assiette, la fourchette encore en l'air. Je sursaute, Sabo lui rigole et attrape le bout de viande accroché sur la fourchette de l'endormi et le mange, ça pour une surprise… Je ne pensais pas Sabo comme ça. Les deux frères n'ont pas l'air d'être dérangé par la belle au bois dormant qui ronfle comme… Non. Même un cochon fait moins de bruit. Ace se réveille enfin et me questionne du regard sur mon air ahuri. Il apporte la fourchette à sa bouche et s'arrête soudainement. Réalisant que le bout de viande qu'il avait piqué auparavant n'était plus là. Il se retourne vers Sabo, si un regard aurait pu tuer, Sabo ne serait plus de ce monde. Il fait comme si de rien n'était, mais Ace n'est pas dupe. Luffy sauve alors Sabo en hurlant au drame : il n'a plus de viande. Ace rigole et lui dit qu'il a déjà assez mangé. Sabo lui débarrasse son couvert et nettoie le visage de Luffy, plein de viande. Ace fait de même après avoir fini sa propre viande. Puis les trois frères partent s'habiller. Je me retrouve seul face à cette scène qui me paraît irréelle mais qui pourtant s'est bien produite.

Il est à présent 9 heures et les deux plus jeunes jouent à la console, Sabo lui rêvasse en les regardant se battre pour savoir qui prendrait la jolie moto bleu qui va super vite.

Je suis assis au bar, réfléchissant encore à mon cauchemar. Je préfère appeler Koko pour me rassurer. La sonnerie retentit et il décroche finalement. Il y a du bruit autour de lui, il doit être sur la route.

-« Allo ?... Ça va ?... Oui j'ai trouvé ton mot… Oui tout le monde est réveillé… Midi ? D'accord…À tout à l'heure. »

Il raccroche et je rejoins Sabo dans le canapé.

-« Il se passe quoi ?

\- Finalement Haiko rentre à midi et mange avec nous. Son entretien au garage a duré moins longtemps que prévu. Il veut nous emmener manger en ville.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est cool.

\- Moi je veux de la viande ! cria Luffy.

\- On dit pas je veux mais je voudrai Luffy ! » corrigea Ace. Et c'est lui qui dit ça sérieusement ?

-« Bon qu'est ce-que vous voulez faire en attendant ?

\- Manger ! cria Luffy

\- On a déjà mangé Luffy. rétorqua Sabo.

\- Un jeu ! proposa Ace

\- Pourquoi pas, mais quel jeu ? continuai-je

\- Action ou vérité !

\- Non. dis-je. J'aurai du m'en douter.

\- Allez s'teuplait !

\- Oh oui action ou vérité ! continua Luffy

\- Vous n'allez pas tous vous y mettre non plus ! C'est non ! »

Les deux frères me firent des yeux de cocker, je ne cédai pas pendant une heure mais pendant toute cette période ils me suivirent comme des petits chiens. De vrais gamins, et Sabo ne m'aida pas du tout.

Il était maintenant 10 heures et nous commencions à jouer.

-« Je commence ! dis Luffy

\- Vas-y. continua Ace

\- Alors Sabo, action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Mais t'es pas drôle Sabo ! Je voulais action moi !

\- Tu vas pas commencer Luffy ! Sabo a dit vérité donc tu fais vérité ! s'énerva Ace

\- Bon d'accord… Alors… embrasse Law !

\- Pardon ?! dis-je, sur le cul. C'est pas une vérité ça…

\- Mais j'ai pas d'idées…

\- Tu cherches. dit Ace

\- Tu aimes la barbe-à-papa ?

\- Euh… Non. dit Sabo

\- C'est quoi ces questions sérieusement ? dis-je

\- C'est Luffy… Continua Ace.

\- Chopper adore ça lui !

\- C'est qui Chopper ? demandais-je.

\- C'est sa peluche… répondit Sabo.

\- Ah…

\- Allez à toi Ace !

\- D'accord, Law action ou vérité ?

\- Boule de riz.

\- C'est pas drôle Law…

\- Ok ok action.

\- Embrasse Sabo ! intervint Luffy

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux que j'embrasse ton frère sérieusement ?!

\- Arrête Luffy c'est moi qui dois choisir ! s'énerva Ace. La matinée va être longue, je le sens…

\- Bon vas-y Ace qu'on en finisse…

\- D'accord alors mange du pain !

\- Non.

\- Allez t'es obligé !

\- T'es qu'un fourbe Ace. T'avais tout prévu hein ? Même pas en rêve.

\- Allez !

\- Oui allez Law ! continua Luffy.

\- Pourquoi du pain ? interrogea Sabo.

\- Parce qu'il aime pas ça ! dit Ace »

Il partit dans la cuisine et revint avec une tranche de pain.

-« Jamais tu ne me feras manger une telle chose. Plutôt mourir. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux je le ferai, tout sauf ça.

\- Vraiment tout hein ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok alors… Tu dois adopter un animal de compagnie !

\- Sérieusement ? C'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Y'en a pas. Mais tu dois adopter euh… Un perroquet !

\- Ouais un perroquet ! Je lui apprendrai à parler ! hurla Luffy.

\- Non.

\- C'est ça ou le pain Law.

\- Sadique. C'est bon je vais l'adopter ton foutu volatile.

\- Ouais ! On va avoir un perroquet ! s'amusa Ace.

\- Bon continuez votre jeu débile sans moi, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Je partis dans la salle de bain pour me rincer le visage. J'enlevai ma chemise pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon tatouage. Il ne s'est pas plus infecté, il est même plus propre qu'avant. Je la remis et jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable. Un message de Kidd : Marco est passé au salon pour voir Ace, il voulait un tatouage. Je lui ai dit de repasser dans deux semaines, tu le diras pas à Ace, ça lui fera une surprise.

Law : Ok.

Tout ça pour me dire ça, sérieusement. Je partis dans ma chambre et fis une sieste.

Je me réveille enfin. Il est 12h14. Haiko devrait être arrivé. Je rejoins la cuisine et je le vois allongé dans le canapé, je lui saute dessus. J'ai eu peur avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais m'enlace. Je lui souffle un « tu m'as manqué » à peine audible, il sourit.

-« Bon on va manger ? J'ai la dalle moi !

\- Oh oui ! » crièrent en chœur les deux frères. Sabo se contenta d'un hochement de tête et nous nous dirigeons tous vers les véhicules. Par manque de place nous prenons ma voiture et le camion d'Haiko.

-« Ace tu vas avec Haiko. dis-je.

\- Moi aussi je veux monter dans le gros camion ! chouina Luffy.

\- D'accord vas-y.

\- Oui !

\- La bataille a été rude dit donc. ajouta Sabo

\- Je me le coltine pas pendant le trajet. dis-je »

Haiko, Ace et Luffy montèrent dans le camion et moi et Sabo dans ma voiture avec les quelques affaires que nous emportons.

Nous arrivons dans un lieu que je connais plutôt bien, je crois savoir ce qu'Haiko nous a réservé…

Pov Haiko

Nous arrivons à côté de la patinoire, je sais que Law a deviné, mais je ne sais pas encore si les trois frères l'ont remarqué. Nous descendons et rejoignons Law et Sabo. Ace porte Luffy qui s'est endormi.

-« Bon on mange ici ?

\- Ca me va. dit Sabo

\- On a de la viande ? continua Luffy

\- Oui t'inquiètes pas. dit Law »

Nous nous installons dans la pelouse et mangeons notre repas. Sabo jette plusieurs regard vers la patinoire, je lui souris et vu son regard il sait ce que je prépare. Je l'imagine déjà se casser la gueule… C'est très marrant à imaginer.

-« C'est quoi le gros bâtiment derrière nous ? questionne Ace

\- Tu verras bien… dis-je

\- On va y aller ? C'est ça la surprise ?

\- Tu savais qu'il y avait une surprise ? Et ça en fait partie on va dire…

\- Trop bien ! Et j'ai vu ton mot… D'ailleurs c'est mignon le petit « PS3 pour Law » que tu as noté…

\- T'es vraiment un fourbe Ace… je lui réponds en rougissant légèrement.

\- D'ailleurs Law va adopter un perroquet ! continua-t-il

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que ce petit con voulait me faire bouffer du pain quand on a joué à action ou vérité, je voulais pas donc maintenant je dois adopter une saleté de piaf… interrompit Law

\- T'as joué à action ou vérité ? toi ? Et pourquoi t'as pas refusé ?

\- C'était ça ou le pain Koko… Et j'ai pas eu trop le choix, les deux excités me suivaient partout jusqu'à ce que je dise oui donc…

\- Mais quel drame dit moi ! Toi et ta patience légendaire…

\- C'est bon hein ! Bon on y va ?

\- On va où ? demanda Luffy

\- A la patinoire ! répondis-je

\- Ouais ! cria Ace. »

Nous rangeons nos affaires et nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment…

 **Fini ? Vous aimez bien ? Je me suis senti.e Inspiré.e ^^**

 **Review ?**

 **Follow ?**

 **À plus pour la suite !**


End file.
